closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Famicom Disk System (Japan)
Background: The Famicom Disk System was a disk drive add-on for the Famicom (The Japanese version of the NES). The disk system was only available in Japan. (February 21, 1986 (General Retail Release)-September 2003 (End of support for the Famicom)) Nickname: "The Disk Bootup screen" Logo: On a space background, we see a sign-like object with a cord under it with the Nintendo logo without the oval around it inside it moving downwards, under it is either a "PLEASE SET DISK CARD" (When there is no disk in the system) or "PLEASE PRESS ANY BUTTON" (When a disk is in the system) message blinking repeatedly. The object flashes various colors repeatably. We then see two bars with white stripes on the top & bottom also flashing colors too. It then stops in the middle of the screen, the logo then stops flashing and remains a random color (Possible colors include blue, red, green, orange, or a neon blue). After a few seconds, Mario & Luigi then start doing various things (such as hitting a cord and changing the color, & chasing each other.) If no disk is inserted, This keeps on playing until you insert a disk. Once you do & hit any button on the controller, it will either say "WAIT A MINUTE..." or "NOW LOADING...". When the disk has fully loaded, it cuts to black and a message (Usually a message saying that the product is licensed by Nintendo on third-party games) will sometimes scroll upwards (ala a Copyright Warning Scroll on a videotape). After a few seconds, the game you loaded into the console will then start. Trivia: * This logo (along with the disk system itself) makes a cameo appearance in the 2004 Gamecube game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door after beating Chapter 5. During Princess Peach's segment, TEC-XX (A super computer that supervises her while she is captured) asks her to make a invincibly potion (and undress herself entirely) in order to access the Sir Grodus' (One of the main villains in the game) computer. The system accepts data disks (similar to the actual disks used by the system) when Peach puts the disk into the system, a recreation of the logo is seen on the computer screen. This is done in order to TEC-XX to analyze the data. * If you speed up the Gamecube's main menu theme by 16x, the theme from this logo is heard. This is actually the disk system's theme slowed down. Variant: Later versions of the system will have "FAMICOM" in place of the "NINTENDO" text. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Typical 8-bit animation. Also, "PLEASE SET DISK CARD" makes little sense. Music/Sounds: An 8-bit theme is heard during the first six seconds of the logo. After that, it remains silent. Availability: Seen when you plug-in and/or turn on the Famicom Disk System. Although the system was only released in Japan, this can still be found on emulations of Famicom Disk System games. Scare Factor: Minimal, the music as well the logo appearing and flashing might startle viewers who weren't expecting it. Though it is likely a favorite of many. Category:Japan